In some cases, an elevator shaft closure of a building comprises a door frame, which is fastened in the building, and movable doors. The elevator shaft closure separates an elevator shaft of the building from a story of the building, wherein an elevator control arrangement is arranged in a chamber of the door frame. The disposition of the elevator control arrangement within the door frame is made possible, inter alia, by the fact that the elevator control arrangement can nowadays be of smaller construction and the power consumption as well as the resulting waste heat could be reduced and thereby, for example, ventilating installations are not required. An elevator control arrangement comprises, for example, an elevator control unit and means for mounting and for protection of the elevator control unit. The elevator control arrangement is therefore mountable and demountable as an entire unit with few handling operations in an elevator installation.
The elevator control unit substantially comprises subassemblies required for control and/or regulation of the elevator installation. Moreover, such an elevator control unit can contain interfaces and input modules necessary for servicing of the elevator installation and for diagnostics and comprise a power supply unit for voltage supply.
Door frame elements of elevator installations should usually not, as a consequence of their dimensions, be dominant in appearance and therefore have very small cross-sections. In existing elevator installations the dimensions of the cross-section are seldom more than 0.1 meters×0.15 meters.
In addition, an electronic power unit, which is usually arranged in the elevator shaft, is usually necessary for operation of an elevator motor. The elevator motor, which is similarly arranged in the elevator shaft, can be connected by way of the electronic power system with the power supply unit and is activated by control signals of the elevator control unit.